Squid
by Guiatrbabe900
Summary: ok i Summeries please read
1. Default Chapter

This is just a Squid story please review

Chapter One

"Hey Squid! You done yet?"X-Ray called walking over to Squid's hole.

"Yep."Squid said he climbed out of his hole and spat in it. "Hey X look." he pointed to

the yellow school bus just visable over all the dust.

"Someone replacing Barf Bag?"X-Ray asked

"I don't know,maybe."

"Most likely."Zig Zag said walking over to them

"Yeah well lets get back to camp."X-Ray said whipping his glasses on his dirty t-shirt.

The boys headed bhack to Camp Green Lake, the bus had pulled to to Mr. Sir's office,but

they didn't see who had gotten off the bus.

"Oh man, we missed the new kid."Zig Zag said

"I'm sure we'll see him, sooner or later."X-Ray said"Lets go back to the tent."

"Rex,Alan, Theodore!"Mr. Pandanski called

"Where'd Zig go?"X-Ray asked quietly to Squid

"I dunno,shower?"Squid said

"Yeah probaly." He said"My name ain't Rex,it's X-Ray. That's Squid,and that's Armpit." He

said nodding to each of the boys when he said their names.

"They all have nicknames, but I like to call them by their real names, you know the one's

their parents gave them."Mr.Pandanski said"This is Stanley"

"Hey."Squid said

"Hi."Stanley replyed

"Alan go get the rest of the boys from the reck room, or whereever they are."

"Yo, his name's not Alan. It's Squid."Armpit said,X-Ray nodded.

Squid shook his head and walked to the reck room to get the rest of D-tent.

"D-tent! Come on Pendanski wantttts us back to the tent."Squid called.

One by one the members of D-tent stood up and walked over to him.

"Whats up?"Magnet asked

"New kid."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's meet this new kid."

The rest of the boys walked off to D-tent, Squid slowly follwed.

He coughed when a big gust of wind blew dust infront of him.

"Alan we were getting worried."Mr. Pandanski said as Squid walked in.

"Tripped."Was all he said before walking over to his cot.

"You tripped? That's what took you so long?"Zig Zag asked

"Yep."

"You fall in a hole or something?"Magnet asked

"Uh yeah, yeah I fell in a hole."

ok how was that? I know it's short btu the chapter's will get longer, please review


	2. Chapter 2

ok here Chpter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok let's talk about our families."Mr. Pandanski said

"**No Way!"** The boys replyed

"Come on now, Alan why don't you start."

Squid said there glaring at the floor.

He didn't want to tell everyone about his family.

They didn't need to kow, it was his bussiness.

"Alan."Mr.Pandanski said "Please tell us about your family."

"Ok you wanna know about my family?" Squid asked

"Yes we would."

"Ok well..."

FLASHBACK

_"Alan, come on your goign to be late for school!" Alan's mom yelled upstairs_

_Alan walked downstaris adn sat down._

_"Where's dad?" He asked noticing his father wasn't in the kitchen_

_"He went to work early, he'll be home later tonight."_

_But his father never did come back. _

_Alan's mom kept telling herslef he'd come _

_home, btu he never did. His mom started drinking heavily._

_Almost everyday Alan would go off to school with a few more bruises_

_then he had the day before. His mother took out his anger on him._

_She blamed everything tnat went wrong in her life on Alan. He got sick of_

_getting blamed for everything. There were some nights when he didn't get to eat_

_anything. Thats when he turned to stealing money from his mom's purse. Of_

_course he eventually got caught, and he'd payed for it too. Then he had no choice_

_but to break into people's houses and steal stuff from them. After about a week_

_or so of stealing he had gotten good, really good. He was able to sneak in people's_

_houses, take what he needed and get the hell outta there before anyone knew _

_he had been there. Then that one day is when everything went wrong._

_He broke into someone's house, those people had a dog. The dog barked_

_like crazy and someone must have been home sick or something and they'd_

_called the police. He'd been givne a choice jail, or Camp Green Lake._

_Anything was better then jail._

END FLASHBACK


End file.
